Talk:Girls/@comment-5524427-20131122143733
1. Clarksons - this explains itself in the title to be honest, it is appreciated R Clarkson and his amazing life basically. But from another point of view, Ashley said that she thought it was important vocally for them as well, which means that they sang well. 2. I Need You (BC) - it's about needing somebodys buttcheeks. I guess you could take from the lyrics that while other songs are about "I need you my angel", this is like, actually no I just need those bumcheeks! :) 3. Flashing - it's a song appreciating flashing. That's it really, they just sing that flashing is an important part of life in general. 4. Slap and Flash - I don't think there is a deep meaning to this song, apart from the enjoyment that they take from slapping and flashing. They sing that sometimes flashing is boring "without a good slap!" so a very naughty song in general. 5. Sweet Getting - heartbreaking song, it's got heart shattering lyrics in a way. Getting is such a sweet emotional thing to do but sometimes you can't always do it and if you do people don't always understand it. 6. You Da OB - this song is just about being an OB, and kind of to their fans I guess, showing that they're the OBs and ya know.... that really. 7. Himmer Girl - I think this song has quite a personal meaning to Amanda, maybe? Anyway it shows that it's fine to be with a himmer girl and they can be extremely naughty too. ;) 8. A Zone - Ashley/Amanda Zone, it sings that they get into a zone which involves g***gas and bumcheeks flying around in the zone, encouraging their careers. Amanda said in an interview that when writing songs they feel in this zone and imagine them flying around to help them out :D 9. We Found Us - similiar to "I need your BC", it's not I FOUND YOU AND NEED YOU, it's more that they found eachother in a "naked place". 10. Marry the Himmer - most people do already know the meaning to this song. It's a special song and I like that people respect it personally. It shows that just because somebody is a himmer doesn't mean that they can't be married. So they sing I'm gonna marry that himmer, it's no big deal, and I don't care whatcha think about it. 11. We're Gonna Explode - I'm not sure completely about this situation, but from the lyrics I think it's just about how famous they are, with each release it explodes into a naked success basically generally so yes. 12. Getting - described itself in the title, did it not? :) It just appreciates getting like previous songs. Also a bit of a love song, because it tells the story of being with sombody who finally understands getting and you see them doing it, and feel they are right for you. So it is adorable in that way. 13. If U Seek OB - made for a film so it fits in with that, but basically about people judging them, wanting to be them, and hunting them down. 14. Get Nude - it's a song to their fans. Ashley said that she hates knowing her fans go through sad times and so her and Amanda wrote the song as advice. We've got this advice for you = get nude! 15. Toy O'Brian - maybe fame related again, people think they are toys who can be beaten down and take it all, but these toys fight back. Scary song and story really but also a good dance song. 16. Gimme - quite graphic again... it kind of throws together all O'Brian things though and makes it important as a song, people seem to forget that though. They sing gimme himmers, gimme butts, gimme g00ngs, gimme cheeks, gimme fans. It is all the things that people associate with them really. They could have made such a naughty video with this one and it's really underrated.